


Sometimes Bad Can Do Some Good

by Anais_Silveas



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Amnesty, Gen, It's mostly still images or scenes, Ned Doesn't Speak, Sorta character study, The Adventure Zone: Amnesty, This Song was Written By A Man who Hung Himself, When Bad Does Good - Chris Cornell, ned chicane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anais_Silveas/pseuds/Anais_Silveas
Summary: A Series of Scenes of Edmund "Ned" Fuckin' Danger Discretion Aloysius Superstar Butterfly Ninja Nimbly Pacifist Black Diamond Friendly Chicane





	Sometimes Bad Can Do Some Good

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so I don't know when I went to sleep last night, I don't know how good this is, what I do know is that "When Bad Does Good" By Chris Cornell, is the perfect song to describe Ned Chicane.
> 
> Hope You Enjoy, Lovelies  
> -Anais_Silveas

"Standing Beside An Open Grave"

We see Ned Chicane, dressed in his very best, standing in a cemetery, watching a funeral from very far away. He watches as the rain begins to fall, drenching friends and family of the deceased, and we see, as the scene zooms in on his hand, his right hand, clenching the brass cap of his walking stick in a knuckle-whitening grip. Later, after the crowd disperses, Edmund Chicane is seen looking down at the still uncovered casket, and the White Marble tombstone which reads: "Amanda Little, Beloved Wife and Mother"

"Your Fate Decided, Your Life Erased"

Ned Steps down into his Lincoln Continental Mark III, pulls out a box of Identifications, and chooses one, and we see the name on this driver's license: "Edmund Chicane." Ned sighs, lights a match, and throws it in a hole nearby, where we watch a passport, with the name Edward Bonaventure printed on it, burn.

"Your Final Hour Has Come Today"

We see Ned lying in cold white snow, staring as his lifelong friend, his beautiful vehicle, the Mark III destroyed by a funicular's counterweight, and for the first time in a long time, he's sad, for the time we've known him, in the Cryptonomica, and as a shining member of the Pine Guard, he's been optimistic, cowardly, but still prepared to face the future, but now, as we see the Lincoln ruined, he seems sad.

"Lit By The Fires Of Your Temples Burning"

We See Ned, throwing himself into the passenger's seat of an Imperial Crown Coupe, shouting for his partner to drive, and we see him look back, and his gaze linger on a two story manor, red bricks tumble in on the building from the upper floor as hungry flames devour the family home Aubrey Little

"You Were A Child, And So Was I"

We see once again the meeting between Ned Chicane and Boyd Mosche, two burglars in an exterminator's tent, we see red and blue lights flashing, and we see them drive away in Ned's Lincoln

"Now You're a Hunter, but I am a Lion"

We see a flashback of Ned's first interaction with an abomination, we see the Accelerator pedal hit the floor in the Lincoln, and we see the Car lurch forward, and haul ass into an over-sized bobcat. Against this scene, we see Boyd Mosche, being released from prison, and driving to Kepler, hunting Ned Chicane

"And I Will Cut You Down Like I've Done So Many Times"

We See Ned as he entered the Cryptonomica after Boyd Broke in. We see Ned, Furious, and then we see Boyd Mosche in the Crepes by Monica truck, telling Ned to Steal from Mama

"But Sometimes Bad Can Do Some Good"

And now we see Ned in his position in the Pine Guard, we see him "Phooning" into the Water Elemental at the Kepler High Pool, we see him Firing his .357 into the lizard form of his first abomination, we see him fire a nail gun once into a white cottonwood tree.

"Sometimes Bad Can Do Some Good"

We See Ned wearing the Flymaster, Jetpacking himself into a Pizza Hut sign, we see Ned Driving his Lincoln off a cliff into snow

"Sometimes Bad Can Do Some Good"

Finally We See Ned, his arms around Duck and Aubrey, we see Ned Sitting in Amnesty Lodge watching the fire in the hearth die down, and we see Ned, his face serene, his eyes shining, and we see Ned smiling at a picture of everyone at Amnesty Lodge, which he's hung up on the wall of The Cryptonomica.


End file.
